All the Evils of the World
by MaxGrailedGeronimo
Summary: Avenger ran back toward the abyss only to see the light of day once more. His new life now begins in the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

All rights and properties belong to their respective owners, I am only using these properties for my own amusement and the possible enjoyment of others.

* * *

Two comrades stood back to back in a void illuminated by a giant spinning wheel of beautiful stained glass, the Holy Grail. They had a pleasant chat, discussing what their time spent together was like and where they both had to return too. The first was the black figure of a man, Angra Mainyu, who stood facing his fate of returning to the nothingness from which he came. A cruel fate, but one he didn't mind. The other was a woman in a maroon two piece business suit, Bazett, facing the horizon of a new day.

They both made a decision to leave toward their respective exit at the count of three, this way there would be no regrets and no more stalling.

Three.

The shadow took a deep breath into his fading lungs. "Ah, don't try to steal a march and start running before the three seconds are up. This isn't a competition, you know."

Two.

Bazett answered anxiously, "Ahaha. -You're so naive. If it were me, I'd run away at the first second and escape while my opponent was waiting for the three seconds to be up."

One.

Angra Mainyu gave one last retort, "That's true. As for me, after waiting out the three-second count down, I'd shoot an opponent that did that in the back."

Zero.

The Holy Grail began to crumble and both partners let out a loud laugh as they shot off towards their fates.

His vision was now filled with nothing but the void and no trace of his partner's happiness behind him.

The sounds of the crumbling stained glass even began to fade away but he continued to run.

Not in any hurried manner, but a calm brisk pace like a man taking a morning jog at the peak of sunrise. It reminded him that if he had just waited a few hours he could've started the a "new" day all over again and felt the wind on his face. Yet he was no fool, now that his body was devoid of external information he knew that sooner or later even his mental capacities would be chipped away from him. He considered the tremors of the grail crumbling down to actually be something happening inside of himself.

Regardless, he continued to run with faith that he still remembered which direction the exit was in, chiding himself for not properly checking when he was still able to see.

Running through the fragments of sunny days, he could hear the sounds of lives blooming everywhere and see a sunny spot just for him. His legs were on the verge of stopping but he pushed forward through these memories and continued toward the exit.

It hurt, he yearned for the ordinary days he previously lived more than his own annihilation. The feeling of wanting to see something new, to know more of that day-to-day routine even if it came with the cost of returning to the shell of Emiya Shirou.

Struggling, he kept pushing forward in this eternal void. The only choice was to continue.

Grateful for the time he spent alive and bidding farewell to the people who were with him; the words of his former shell echoed.

"There is a difference between things that end and things that can't continue."

Those words gave him hope that if he halted he wouldn't be stopped forever. That even if he disappeared he would aim for what lies next.

His body was finally torn asunder as he felt himself reach his destination of oblivion.

" _Goodbye, me."_

That was his last thought as the void that became his vision was devoured by a blindingly white light.

His senses returned all at once throwing the mind he was prepared to lose into disarray with an explosion of data. The body that lost feeling and was destroyed inexplicable came to life again, every nerve and cell seemed to pull itself back together. The shell he once inhabited crawled back into existence with all the grace of a rusted nail drawn across tender flesh. How was it possible for this to happen? An answer to that question didn't exist for him.

This could've been taken as a cruel joke if he didn't regain his sight to the scene of a ruined forest along a country roadside. The marks on the trees clearly indicated some of the damage was from him, but the scorched trees and singed grass pointed to another party. That is when he finally realized the wrappings on his arms were wet with fresh blood and the disemboweled body of a beautiful brown haired girl just outside of his peripheral vision. He leaned up off of the tree he'd been slouched onto when he came to consciousness again, his bones and muscle still screaming in protest of life as he moved to take a closer look at the girl.

Her light brown complexion was reminiscent of his own, her fair face torn from exhaustion and pain was partially covered by the locks disheveled short brown hair. Her average body covered in what looked more like light clothing than armor. He pondered if it really would've made any difference in whether or not her body was opened up like a flower.

"You know, it would've been nice if you lived long enough to tell me what is going on."

The sore winner let out a depreciating laugh and picked up a ornate looking staff from her limp grasp. He began to fiddle with the rugged gemstones on the ends while collecting his thoughts. Clearly he wasn't attached to anyone threw command seals and he was certain Bazett left in the right direction. The air around him was ripe with the emotions he was very intimate with, maybe if he listened close enough he could even hear the shrieks of his leftover shards coming after him. That nagging feeling aside, this was not the air of Earth and the dead human laying in front of him was clear proof he escaped returning to the void.

Through some act of fate he was actually given a new chance at life, he wasn't sure the cost or where he even was at this point. Not that it mattered to him, this was his life to use anyway he pleased.

He gave the body before him a small nudge with his foot to roll the corpse onto her back and gave a hearty laugh toward the sky.

"What should I do now, sweetheart?" He pondered aloud to the deceased female as his hands tightened the cloth around his head and adjusted the red mass of cloth that covered his lower body.

Taking a step away from his first kill in this new life he was stopped dead in his tracks as an unbridled wave of anger and killing intent washed over his back. If it wasn't for the voice of those emotions he surely would've guessed the villagers from his past life came back to martyr him again.

"What have you done?" A steady feminine voice called out.

"What's a matter lady, she a friend of yours?" Avenger's mocking smile greeted a trio as he turned to the voice. A piercing set of amber eyes glared fiercely at him from the frame of a stoic face. A tall beauty with short black hair and pale skin. The woman was sporting a short red dress and short black shorts you could barely tell she was wearing beneath the red cloth. Looks aside her demeanor did not betray that she was the one oozing the displeasure. Beside her was a brown skinned girl, this one scantly clad with green hair. She was eyeing him cautiously and next to her was a pale boy with gray hair who's body was tensed and ready to launch.

"No. Tell me who you are and who sent you." A demanding tone came from the leader's throat.

"What," Avenger looked around, "little ol' me?"

"Who else is here!" The green haired girl took a step forward only to be stopped by the arm of the amber eyes.

"Shesh, no need to be so pushy, sweetie." A cackle rung through the air. "But your boss seems like my type so I'll let you know, people call me Angra Mainyu."

"So what, are we suppose to know that name?" The gray headed boy spoke up while the woman with amber eyes continued to take in Avenger's presence before parting her lips.

"Tell m-"

The sound of metal gears and mechanical pieces snapping into place rang out from behind Avenger's back and a scythe blade dropped down in the earth between Avenger and the corpse. It only took him a moment to leap back with a yelp of surprise as the blade then took a sweeping motion to force distance. Avenger sunk into his hunched over beast-like battle posture just as an arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him along like a limp sack of meat. The visage of the scythe wielding old man securing the body faded out of view within a few seconds of travel.

The daunting high paced travel continued for longer then Avenger would've liked but he could guess they weren't running without purpose. Trying to break the monotony of moving quickly through a forest Avenger kept up prodding provocations only to be met with "Shut up" or "Can it" from the dynamic duo that kept piping up earlier. Toying with the idea of drawing out his fangs and tearing apart the legs of the boy carrying him was beginning to become a very appealing change of pace. The idea of wanting an average life was draining like the ground that left his vision. Should he give this new life an honest try or just devolve into a beast that only follows his base instinct to avoid the responsibility?

"Like it's really a choice." Avenger chided himself.

If this wasn't an impossible dream provided to his sleeping self in the womb of the grail then it was the result of his last moments with the Master he ended up saving. A smirk grew on the mans face as he remembered all the goodie two-shoes rules she'd set up for him during the war.

"Gotta love the little things in life," a weight was lifting off his shoulder and he drew breath for a laugh but was met with a mouth full of dirt as his ride came to a stop and he was dropped to the ground.

"Bout time we made it to the rendezvous, I was getting tried of carrying this creepy little chatter box."

"Mercury, that's no way to talk to someone who may become a future ally." The black haired beauty casually tossed these words out but they held a gravity to them that told the boy not to speak any further.

"Shouldn't we be worried, Cinder! He ruined the plan." The second female in the group spoke up; paying no mind to the tattoo covered man as he rose to his feet spitting dirt from his mouth and brushing himself off.

"Emerald," the woman named Cinder walked toward the green haired girl and brought a hand up to cup her face, "I've told you before that I don't like to repeat myself." Emerald's body tighten and she bowed her head in compliance. "Yes, Cinder."

"Until I speak with Salem we handle this my way." It was this moment the same cackling laughter from earlier came from beside Mercury.

"You come across pretty lofty for someone who isn't even the top dog. Not that I mind." His voice drew the eyes of the three. Once again the two followers gave him a nasty look but the woman named Cinder remained stoic.

"Tell me, why did you kill that girl?"

"Because she was alive. Not that I remember the killing. Must've done it when I was called to wherever here is." A nonchalant answer left his lips while he twirled his finger idly at the surroundings.

"You killed her because she was alive? Without even knowing who or what she was? And why do you say 'called here' like you don't know where you are; surely the one who sent you didn't do it without telling you were to find that girl." The flood gate of Cinder's mouth opened.

A look of amazement spread along Avenger's face.

"It's not like I stuttered the first time I said it, lady. I'm givin' you a simple and honest truth but you keep makin' it complicated."

"Then spell it so I can understand you." A quick response came from the Cinder's lips. She came across like Bazett after a reset.

"I have no master, I don't know where I am, and I couldn't care less about the girl. Got it?" A mocking visage came across Avenger's face.

"I see." Cinder's hand gripped her chin. "I need a moment to think. You wouldn't mind sitting here with my associates would you?"

"I'll even do you a favor and not kill them." His casual admission to the potential death of the two stoked an animosity in them that was swiftly quelled by Cinder.

"I'll be back soon." With those words Cinder made her way away from the group until the taunting words of the man named Angra Mainyu faded.

* * *

Grammar is probably not up to par, dialogue may be stiff, this chapter feels incomplete but I'm bad at judging my own work and felt it needed to be posted sooner than later.

Updates will be erratic because my artistic streak is flick, hoping for a second chapter soon but I'm a dumb dumb who didn't make a rough draft of scenes to put meat on. I'll be correcting that hopefully. Harsh but constructive reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights and properties belong to their respective owners, I am only using these properties for my own amusement and the possible enjoyment of others.

* * *

"This must be a joke." A derisive look formed on Cinder's face as the side of her fist hammered against a tree.

Her thoughts gazed back to the events that just unfolded. The lone Qrow appearing was no surprise, they knew he was watching and waiting close by. Yet the complete enigma of the man who called himself "Angra Mainyu" was the real problem here.

"How could a plan that was so carefully crafted be ruined?" She reached into her pouch and fumbled to grab her scroll.

Calling this absurd situation any kind of failure would be an understatement. With the Fall Maiden's death the power Cinder so painfully sought after could have been sent to any random girl on Remnant. Salem would no doubt be displeased at the set back, but Cinder took a small facet of solace in the thought that they may have claimed a very powerful ally.

A brief moment of hesitation plagued her finger as it hovered over Salem's name.

A brief eternity of ringing occurred before a soft, matured voice answered.

"I can only assume you are calling because the task is complete. Tell me, how does your new power feel?"

"We failed. She was killed before we caught her." The unpleasant admission left her lips and was met with silence.

"Someone killed the Fall Maiden?"

"Yes, a man who calls himself Angra Mainyu. But being able to kill the Maiden by himself wasn't the strange part. He claims he works for no one and that he didn't even know who she was. That he killed her simply because she was alive."

The more Cinder repeated the man's replies the further she baffled herself. What kind of monster had been living under their nose this whole time? There were thoughtless killers in this world, but the strong ones usually ended up like Tyrian or caught by the military. The thought of Tyrian dawning a leash gave Cinder more hope for turning this situation around.

"Did you witness her death and confirm it?" A measured, calculating voice broke Cinder's thought.

"We didn't see the fight, but the Maiden was unmistakably expired..."

"Then you will proceed as planned. Whether or not you have obtained her powers can always be remedied."

"Yes, Salem." As usual, talking with Salem left Cinder with little to go on. It was easy to tell she was weaving and changing her plans behind the short replies and silence, but it did little to put Cinder at ease.

"And Cinder, please be sure to visit home with a guest after you've accomplished your task at Beacon. I would like to see this man for myself."

* * *

"If you keep scowling like that, your faces will stick that way." Avenger tired getting one last rise out of the young duo standing across from his seat on the forest floor. Five minutes had passed since their boss left and they finally stopped giving into his mocking. Instead choosing to watch his every move while waiting for the one called Cinder to return. He didn't mind the silence, but soon boredom would set in and he wasn't sure what he would do to entertain himself.

"Can't you just shut up and wait quietly?" The boy was the first to break the silence. "Cinder will be back soon."

It was that moment Avenger raised his hand with a "yo" as the red clad woman appeared. Her eyes once again scanning over him.

"If what you say about not having a master is the truth, then I would like you offer you a hand of friendship. I've been collecting skilled individuals like you as comrades and nothing would make me more happy then adding you to the list of friends I can count on." Cinder said her piece; the two behind her gave each other a glance of grudging acceptance.

Avenger narrowed his eyes at the word friendship. The only true experience he could speak of was his partnership with Bazett and even that relationship was questionable until the very end. In fact, he could almost be sure that this woman's words were more along the lines of a Master asking a Servant to follow their will. Admittedly, her approach wasn't bad, especially trying to recruit someone you see as a murderer. Unfortunately for her, he was able to see through her fluff. Luckily for her, he was aiming to actually try his hand at making what some would call "friends." A smile formed on Avenger's face, if his previous situation was anything to go by, maybe making friends started out by using each other.

"Sure, why not." A simple shrug and a moment of thought was all it took for his reply to cut through the air.

"I've recently decided to try and turn a new leaf, so finding some friends would be a good way to start off. But just to make things more official, I need something to write on."

Cinder gave a plastic smile at the acceptance and looked back to Emerald who tossed Avenger a small notepad and pen. Just a few seconds later and the notepad was tossed back at Cinder with words written so clearly it looked like a computer print out.

"Certificate of exemption from murder. Valid until the end of relationship."

"What is this supposed to mean?" For the second time since encountering this man Cinder almost broke face publicly. She would've taken it as a joke coming from anyone but the one sitting in front of her.

"It's proof that you three aren't human. Call it an important symbol of our friendship." A light laugh left Avenger's mouth as he got up dusting himself off. He did the same thing with Bazett, a worthless piece of paper just put his partner at ease and a self-imposed boundary that he didn't have to respect. His hand extended forward wanting for a shake, "Don't go givin' that to anybody else or we might run into trouble later."

Her suspicions about this man just kept growing, yet something about this gesture seemed to be completely genuine. Reaching out to shake with the tattooed hand, Cinder was instantly swallowed by an aura of hatred. The image of a black beast mercilessly devouring her lifeless corpse formed in the back of her mind and a feeling of dread began to crawl up her arm from the point of contact with the man. Instinctively letting go she could've swore what she just touched wasn't human. More like a living and magnified version of the pools Salem used to create the Grimm. Or better yet, Sal- She banished the thought.

"Now that we've got that over with, we can get moving. There are important plans we need to continue." Cinder gave a small smirk to the three and began to lead the way out of the forest.

* * *

After arriving in town it didn't take very long for the group to buy a hooded cloak for Avenger to wear. They were met with a bit of resistance from him as Cinder took the liberty of pointing out his looks drew way too much attention for some of the tasks they would be performing. He wasn't too thrilled about the extra layer of clothing but eventually gave up so he wouldn't have to keep arguing his losing point. As he tossed the easily removable, blood red cloak over his form a small voice in the back of his mind was hoping this would be the last time his attire would be dictated. The difference in attention the group received coming out of the store was nothing short of shocking, before they were followed by children and meet with stares and whispers and now most of the whispering and glances came from people who'd already spotted Avenger.

Emerald and Mercury kept up their teasing of his appearance as if they were trying to get used to the new member who joined them. The tension and distrust they still held was noticeable but understandable. An arrangement like that was suitable and comfortable for him; Cinder on the other hand acclimated to an eerie degree.

"Seriously, what kind of person accepts people so easily." He thought to himself as they walked through a pair of tavern doors and took seat in a back corner.

"We'll be staying here for the night, early tomorrow we'll be meeting a contact outside of town before we pay Adam another visit."

Cinder's short briefing was meet with a nod from the dynamic duo while Avenger sat with a lackadaisical demeanor.

"Hard for me to feel invested in what you're talking without a little background, lady. What exactly are you up to?" His question was met with a pair of harsh stares.

"I feel this is a bit too public to discuss the matter, but then I still have questions to ask you as well." Cinder gave a small smile to the man. "Come to my room tonight before you retire. I'll make what you need to know clear."

"Alone? Ha, just don't blame me if anything happens." The smirk he gave could be felt from beneath his hood.

"Until then, I'm going out for some night air." With that the cloaked figure stood up and left the tavern leaving the original trio to themselves and the roaming inn-keep that stopped to take their orders.

* * *

A short chapter that should've been the end to chapter 1 when I look at it, but this is just how things turned out. That said I have a pretty solid idea for the next one but it'll most likely take a little longer to write up. Thank god for antagonists with set goals for plot points, makes it easy to frame things.


	3. Chapter 3

All rights and properties belong to their respective owners, I am only using these properties for my own amusement and the possible enjoyment of others.

* * *

Stepping out of the tavern, Avenger was greeted by a light breeze that pressed the chill of the night air past the opening of his cloak. Pausing, he closed his eyes and he dug his toes into the dirt road beneath him. The atmosphere reminded him of the nightly escapades around the city with Bazett. Hunting other Servants to devise a strategy to defeat them or fighting the leftover shards of his body. It was troublesome, tiring, he was way out of his league, and his Master was a slave driver. How man times had he fought a one-sided battle against another Servant and lost spectacularly? Complaints aside, he couldn't help but gleam a bit of pride from being able to push monsters that outclassed him into using their trump cards. Before the end they even managed to defeat all their opponents before a reset occurred. A laugh snuck out from under his hood, he had to admit that the nights during that infinite loop were just as enjoyable as the days.

After the brief reminiscence, Avenger's red cloaked figure casually began to stalk through the night streets.

It was a funny thing to hide his visage when his body was supposed to be the living reminder of the devil and his legend. He played with the cloak's hems a bit before the distasteful thought that "this seems like something a hero of justice would wear" cropped up in his head.

"You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. You can't erase tattoos. We have to be discreet." Avenger grumbled. "I swear if she says killing is off limits she's officially more overbearing than Bazett."

Then without warning the seemingly drowsy town exploded with energy as wolf like howls clawed through the streets and melded together with the frantic ringing of an alarm bell.

* * *

Cinder's two followers shifted in mood as the tattoo covered man left the lively and chatter filled tavern.

"So, what did he write on that paper?" Emerald spoke up.

"Probably something creepy." Mercury added with a exaggerated shudder of disgust. "Next time you get to carry him."

Without a moment of hesitation Cinder slid the note out onto the table for the two to read. She was prepared for any protest that would arise but was certain that she'd fostered enough trust and loyalty from the two in front of her that they wouldn't question her decision. Still, the addition of the chaotic pawn named Angra Mainyu to her side of the board was something she would make sure to fix.

"Told ya so."

"Mercury!" Emerald planted the sharp of her elbow into his rib.

"What? It's not like this is anything new." Mercury nursed his side. "Besides, I bet he's just some faunas murder who hides his trait under the bandanna."

Cinder watched her underlings bicker at each other. Their odd way of expressing camaraderie placed a vague and warm smile on her face. She questioned if she would gain a similar spark once she reached her goals, but swiftly brushed the preposterous idea away. The smile disappeared and was replaced with contempt for their easy going and relaxed mode of being.

"Cinder? Cinder?" Emerald said.

"What is it, Emerald."

"I- I don't think it's safe to have him talk to you alone." Cinder glared at the girl causing a wince and sheepish apology to come forth.

Mercury took it upon himself to chime in. "That's all fine and dandy. But how do we know he isn't running away right now?"

"It would hardly be a challenge to track down such an odd man." she replied bluntly. When did her two followers get the gall to start questioning things they need not concern themselves with. If this was going to occur every time something unexpected happened she would need to find a remedy.

"Remember, don't think, just obey." she said.

At that moment, a frantic man with fear filled eyes tripped through the doors of the tavern. The jovial air was throttled out of existence as the eyes of the patrons crept to his fallen figure and in it's place the haunting chimes of a bell slowly crawled in.

"G-GRIMM!"

If this was once a bar for friends and associates to relax then it was now a den of sheep and wolves. Stray huntsmen in the establishment immediately began checking their equipment and pulling panicked people to the side to negotiate protection prices. The few other patrons that remained quickly bolted out the door in some desperate attempt to reach their families. Meanwhile, Cinder and company calmly made their way to the door and split up to search for their new companion. The tavern made into their impromptu meet up point.

The screams of terror and the howling came flooding toward Avenger's side of town. He stood and watched as panicked villagers fled their houses with what little they could and escaped off into the night. It didn't take a genius or any special ability to figure out what these clues meant. Acting quickly, the devil threw off his cloak and summoned his fangs, Zarich and Tawrich. A blood red pair of reverse grip short swords covered in the same black markings that marred his own body. Their twisted and warped shape resembled a cross between the fangs and claws of a feral beast.

A sigh escaped him and his fingers tightened on the black cloth covered handles. They weren't his Noble Phantasms but they were the weapons he could call "most familiar."

"Don't I ever get a break?" Avenger took his feral beast like stance and kept his eyes focused on the approaching cacophony. It felt like an old western film, his body relaxed but firm as he dutifully watched the street ahead of him waiting for the signal to shoot. Of course, he didn't have a gun and wasn't prepared to throw his weapons so carelessly. In the end he adopted the old rule of "wait until you can see the whites of their eyes."

"Help, help! You're a huntsman, right?" A man came running out of an alleyway followed by a women holding a small child. "We'll pay you whatever you want! Please save us!" He shouted.

Avenger's tension loosened as he gave a confused look at the sudden intrusion.

The man noted Avenger's facial change and tossed a wallet and ring at his feet. "T-that should be good, right? I can give you more. I promise!"

The plea for help was met with a sickening laugh. Avenger couldn't contain his amusement for humans, they were the the same no matter the time or place. "Sure, just don't blame me if something happens."

The trio hurried to take refuge a short distance behind Avenger's small frame. It was then he spotted a small source of the chaos. Moonlight beamed down on the street to reveal five pale white masks surging forward. Creatures the same shape as his leftovers, the only visible differences being the bony protrusions from their bodies and the black fur in lieu of shadows.

Avenger shook his head in disbelief. "I'm gonna kill everyone if this turns out to be another loop."

Without warning two masked beasts came charging out of the same alley as the family and bum-rushed the devil. A duck and twist was all it took to dodge the attacks. The moment they stepped past Avenger he spun on his heel and sunk his left and right fangs into the black flesh of the beasts.

He didn't let up after the first strike. Quickly withdrawing his blades, he swung at their legs finding purchase in soft flesh. The beats cried out in rage as Avenger hacked again to remove the limbs before they could retaliate. He jumped a few paces away from the black failing forms as they tried to regain balance on their three remaining limbs.

The brief exchange gave Avenger enough information to discern more differences between these monsters and his leftovers. His shards were a killing curse that felt no pain. Strictly mindless machines who's only purpose was to swarm and devour. In comparison, these pathetic squirming animals before him felt much more human.

He turned to check on the approaching crowd only to receive a crushing blow to that face that knocked him flat on his back. With all the grace of a feral beast Avenger rolled backwards to his feet just as a claw smashed were his body was. He let out a heavy breath into the night air as more blows came toward him. Only four of the beasts kept up the assault while slowly moving to surround him. Dodging and blocking, Avenger lamented the thought of Bazett laughing at this scene from where ever she was. How could he give up so much ground to a bunch of small fries after all the time they spent together.

Immediately his body dropped into a low crouch. "I'll show off a little."

In the blink of an eye Avenger shot up into the air above one of the beasts. An endlessly cruel laugh raggedly escaped his mouth as he drove his fangs into it's red eyes. It barely finished a death howl before it was crushed flat. Without hesitation he pulled his blades from the corpse and moved viciously to the next victim, severing it's arm with two fast blows before driving his weapon through it's throat. The remaining two monsters were mauled to a disturbing degree before disappearing into smoke.

After the last two kills, Avenger scanned the area for the fifth only to find it gone along with the two cripples. He dematerialized his weapons and worked to steady his breath. Perhaps he got a bit too serious with them, straight out of "showing off" into "did you really need to put that much effort?".

"I feel like I'm missing something." Avenger's eyes suspiciously roamed over the scene before he dismissed the thought. Casually, he made his way past a three fresh human corpses to find a seat between some barrels in a nearby alley. It wasn't until just now that he found he couldn't dematerialize his form. It struck him as strange. His weapons came and went with ease but his body didn't. He took a few minutes to access himself, going through a checklist and only to find that one issue.

"The weakest Servant! Now with extra an handicap!" He laughed.

Dusting himself off he made his way back into the street to pick up his discarded cloak.

"Not a yellow raincoat." Avenger muttered another Servant's ill fate as he tucked the cloak into his waistband. It's amazing what some Masters would suggest in order to make up for shortcomings. The scenario of Cinder suggesting he wear such a bright raincoat played out in his mind. "Yeah right, I'd have killed her on the spot."

He willed his weapons back into existence and began back toward the tavern. From the sound still coming out of the town he would probably need to fight again.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the assault began and the situation was finally concluded. The bells of alarm stopped long ago with the howls of man and Grimm alike. Replaced by a new air that crept in like the cold of a winter night on a fire.

Grief, fear, anxiety . . . hatred.

There was no rest or solace for the survivors here. The Grimm had be routed but the villagers knew what would happen if they stayed. They knew the Huntsman who were here tonight would leave tomorrow. All that was left was the need to move to a safe and more protected city. All that would be left were the vestiges of their failed town.

A Pyrrhic victory for the humans who lived here.

The trio of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury met up outside of the inn. Their search ended in vain, the town itself wasn't very large so they could only assume the man was either dead or escaped during the confusion. Not that they believed he would die to stray Grimm but taking time to double check the area during daylight wouldn't hurt.

"We'll retire for the night and continue our main objective in the morning." Cinder said.

Opening the door to the establishment a pungent blast of air assaulted their noses as a gory scene greeted their eyes. The mutilated bodies of some townsfolk who must have tried to escaped laid around the room as morbid pieces of décor. Mercury gave a detached look and Emerald reeled, biting back the rising burn of bile in her throat.

Cinder eyed the scene carefully. This sight wasn't the the work of Beowolves, it was a similar but. . . .

"It seems our new comrade beat us back." Cinder nudged her head in the direction of a red clad man sitting at the bar slouched over the counter.

* * *

Wanted to do a 4k word chapter. Got to the last part and felt like it was a good end. Kind of annoyed it took so long to get this done but life is a bitch. Something, something, I feel like I had other things to type here but can't remember.


End file.
